A Night on the Town
by kochan1
Summary: Vengeance has been served and DOATEC have paid the price.But the future remains uncertain for the Mugen Tenshin leader and the Nukenin he is still forced to hunt. Unknown to the clan, Hayate & Kasumi travel to Tokyo in search of answers within themselves.
1. Hikari

Standard Boring Disclaimer: Bugger. Tecmo's not mine. Chars you find familiar in the story are theirs, the plot is mine. Japan Rail (JR) and Shinkansen are copyrighted.

Author's Note: This is an edited version of a story I penned, posted and left 3 years ago during my 1st trip to Japan. Within hours of posting the 2nd chapter just over 10 days ago, the entire story was deleted for 'listing' and my account was suspended. I don't exactly know what went wrong but here's hoping the same doesn't happen again. The story is rated 'T' for Adult themes and may rise to an 'M' later. Enjoy :)

**A Night on the Town**  
By **Kochan**

Chapter 1: Hikari

"Quickly, we can't miss this one!" Hayate's fingers tightened over his sister's hand as they made their towards the Japan Rail Kyoto Terminal.

He led her through the gridlock of taxis and buses before they waded into the crowds of commuters within. Kasumi's eyes were widened, darting through the sea of colored signs floating overhead. Her soft panting, the flush on her angelic face, the countless _'Ahs'_ and _'Ehs'_ that she emanated as she clung to his arm; he hadn't seen her this excited since their first Bon Matsuri (Summer festival) together. .

He fed the passes through the electronic gates and shuffled through with her. Once they were ascending on the escalators, he sneaked another peek at her; A soft-pink, turtle-necked pullover hugged her lithe form beneath the fluffy white coat. Her matching cream skirt was school-girl short and she'd donned knee-length stiletto boots over patterned stockings. With the lightest amount of makeup and her reddish brown mane styled with class, Kasumi was all woman tonight.

His own full-length charcoal coat flowed like a cape with every movement over his dark slacks and autumn brown sweater. The striped black-grey scarf she'd made for him last winter was warm about his neck and he winked at her as she caught his gaze. As a handsome pair they turned heads, drew envious stares and stole hearts, male and female alike...no one had to know they were siblings. Free from the pressures of the Mugen Tenshin, they enjoyed their anonymity in public and could be as brother and sister tonight. Their sibling bond had been all they'd had at times and he felt it strengthened with every moment they spent together.

They stepped out onto platform sixteen and there it was: The Hikari Shinkansen, otherwise known as the Super-Express or Bullet Train. Sixteen cars from tip to tail boasting a maximum complement of over thirteen-hundred passengers, two thousand with standing room. It would cover their five hundred and twenty kilometer journey from Kyoto to Tokyo in a just over two and a half hours.

Hayate found the twin seats within their car located at the rear. He stowed their luggage away, holding his sister's coat as she eased out of it then nodded to her to take the seat beside the window. Kasumi did so, a nod and sweet smile her thanks. His own coat and scarf were a relief in coming off and these he hung with hers. A deep sigh escaped him as his body sank into the plush brown seat.

"Nii-san?" His sister's dulcet voice lulled his eyes open again.

"Mmm?" he turned to face her then looked where she did outside the window.

A girl perhaps six years of age in a frilly blue dress, pink parka and hair in pigtails stared back at them. Holding her hand on the platform was an older boy with similar features. He looked about twelve, clad in a red racer jacket and a baseball cap. A younger set of siblings, Hayate guessed. His sister giggled, having drawn a wave from the little girl with her perfect smile.

Kasumi reached over to take his arm in her grasp, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Boku no Nii-Chan! (This is my Big Bro!)" she said in excitement.

The little girl mirrored that smile as she clutched at her own brother's arm. Hayate chuckled as the young boy patted her head in return before crowning her with his cap. She laughed with tiny eyes and saluted them. Kasumi met his own gaze, eyes bright, perhaps expectant of similar attention. But Hayate had other ideas; his sister's cheek was warm as his palm settled there, those soft brown eyes widening as he leaned in.

A quiet _'iya'_, The softest of protests as she turned, his kiss settling upon her cheek, trailing down her neck, her perfumed scent so strong and fresh there.

"Yada, Nii-san..." Kasumi's voice was so soft, a whispered plea in his ear.

Hayate's eyes flashed opened as he was interrupted by the buzzer signaling their departure. Looking up found the younger pair of siblings watching them with heads tilted, eyes widened from amusement. Then the little girl revealed crooked teeth in a cute grin. She leaned up on tiptoe and tugged down at her brother's arm. Hayate let out a gentle laugh, leaning his head upon Kasumi's shoulder as the child was just able to place a light peck at her older sibling's cheek. Kasumi managed a smile despite her deep flush mirroring that of the boy's. They exchanged waves as the train departed, the young girl using her new cap to farewell them. Then the children were gone, the track fence now a blur as it flashed past.

"Nii-san...?" came that dulcet voice once more.

"Mm, what is it?" he replied with a flicker of an eyebrow.

"Do you think...I'd make a good mother?" her voice was so soft, as though she were afraid of the answer.

He grinned, then paused a moment, "I think my sister is good at anything she does. She takes after her mother, no?" another chuckle, "Mother was talented, beautiful and always got her own way, regardless." he chided, patting her knee.

Kasumi's answer punctuated a soft giggle. "Nii-san is so cruel, always making fun of me." That gentle touch came to squeeze at his arm. "Always making me laugh..." she whispered before her gaze trailed to the window again, "I'd want their father to be just like that." Hayate could find nothing to say, his mind a pot of mixed thoughts and emotions as he returned that affectionate squeeze.

"I would want you to train them." she continued, "Mugen Tenshin Tenjin Mon Ryu. Would you?" She asked.

Hayate smiled, of this much he was certain. "If you wished, I would train them, raise them, love them...as my own." he whispered as their gazes met once more.

That familiar smile graced her lips and she nodded, leaning upon his shoulder once more, "Mmm...that's what I thought.".

Hayate smiled himself, heart warmed. His fingers slid across to tease at her girlish fringe and draw yet another giggle. No one had control over his emotions like Kasumi. She lingered a kiss at his neck, the touch of her lips teasing like a spring breeze. Her hair was fragrant like the March flowers as he lay his head upon hers, mind awash with thoughts...

* * *

Kasumi's eyes were still closed and he spread his coat over her petite frame with his free hand. The night landscape streaking past the window gave no clue to how much time had passed before he'd opened his eyes. The sparkling lights of a Pachinko parlor flashed past for just a split second before darkness settled again.

_'The time we have together is so short, so rare...just what does the future hold in store for us...'_

_

* * *

_


	2. Yamanote

**Disclaimer:** Sanyo-Tokaido, Tokyo Met, East Japan Rail, Imperial Hotel, Hibiya Park, Takarazuka Theater, Yamanote are all copyrighted names.

-------------------------------------------

**A Night on the Town **

By Kochan

Chapter II - Yamanote 

-------------------------------------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we hope you have enjoyed your journey on the Hikari Shinkansen. we will soon be arriving at Tokyo Terminal. The doors on the right side will open. Please ensure you take all your belongings with you. Thank you. "

The over-pleasant signature female voice of Japan Railways lulled Hayate out of his meditative trance. Like every other intercity train service and station they followed the announcement with a cheesy jingle.

He looked down and found his sister's eyes opened to slits, focused upon him.

"…Good Morning…" came her soft murmur before the gentle weight of her head rested on his chest again. He tickled at her fringe, drawing a giggle as Kasumi buried her face in the material of his brown sweater.

Outside, the pastures and farmhouses had vanished, replaced by the never-ending, night-lit forest of concrete, glass and steel. The immense towers of Shinjuku dominated the skyline in the distance as they drew closer. Almost twenty million people were stored in the greater confines of this city and spending longer than a week here revealed the truth of what it was: A gargantuan beast thriving on organized chaos. Survival meant blending in, conforming and keeping pace with others. Those who did not were seen as prey and had the very life sucked from them, if not by the cannibalistic society then by the city itself.

This was Tokyo Megalopolis.

Kasumi's glossed lips were parted, thick-lashed eyes flickering at everything that passed the window. Hayate knew there was so much to take in, too much comment on.

They pulled into Platform Eighteen and the doors hissed before sliding open. The other passengers had that perpetual sense of urgency that was unique to Tokyo residents and less than a minute passed before the siblings had the carriage to themselves.

He knew it was the simple things that meant so much to Kasumi. She never asked to be helped with her luggage or even her coat, but the interaction itself delighted her. Hayate was rewarded with a warm gaze and bright smile after, gifts that were so rare when they were apart.

Brother and sister stepped out and he had the polluted yet refreshing, chilled winter air to thank for pressing her close to his body. Of course, she was accustomed to endless winter nights out in the open. The shivering sighs and tightened grip at his arm were just a subtle act.

"Ah...it's cold." she gasped.

"Nothing you're not used to." he winked at her sweet pout, "Nii-san is almost freezing to death though. You'll need to keep him warm." She mirrored his sly smile before pulling closer and nodding with an enthusiastic "mm!"

The stiletto heels of her boots echoed along the concrete as they descended the platform steps from the Sanyo-Tokaido Trunk Line.

"Nii-san has been to Tokyo before?" she'd turned her head up to look up his shoulder.

"Several times." He nodded with a smile, "There are lots of differences between people from Osaka in Kansai and those from the Chubu region like us...and again between the Kansai people and the Kanto people here." Hayate explained.

Kasumi's eyes rose in thought, "Mm…to say 'Thank you' in Osaka they say 'Okini'. Here in Tokyo they say 'Arigato'?"

"Yes, and in Osaka, they talk about how cheap something is. In Tokyo they talk about how expensive something is. You remember that Osaka began as a port of merchants in the Fifth Century, they have always been very tight on money. Tokyo used to be known as Edo..." he smiled, one eyebrow lifted as he paused to let her finish.

"…and the Tokugawa Shogunate ruled from here for two and a half centuries." Her eyes had lit up as she recited the lessons he'd tutored her in so long ago. "The city of Bushi...of the Aristocratic Warriors such as the Samurai. That is why they are not shy about spending money ne?"

Hayate nodded with a silent grin and squeezed her hand. They passed through the Shinkansen gates, weaving their way through the thickened crowd for the Local Metropolitan train platforms. "Tokyo has twenty-three main wards, covering roughly the same area of Mugen Tenshin Forest Jurisdiction. In that area, there are approximately eight and a half million people...or over fifteen thousand the number of our village." Kasumi uttered a gasp and a soft, 'Ehhhh?' before following him towards the light-green colored platform.

"Life is too cramped here." He continued," "And everything moves **very** quickly." they broke into a slight jog on reaching their platform just as the Yamanote loop train pulled in. "Try and relax and you get run over by others!." he called out over the noise.

This was the busiest line in the country's rail system, possibly the world. Trains ran every three minutes in each direction servicing over thirty major government, financial and shopping hubs such as Shinjuku, Ueno, Ikebukuro, Shinagawa and of course...Tokyo.

This was also peak hour.

They squeezed onto the closest carriage with the rush of evening commuters, not having even a centimeter of space between them and the next person. Kasumi blinked and looked to him as a group of business men with sake-induced flushes and pungent breath pressed between them. Hayate reassured her with a nod and smile: Pushing and squeezing in cramped conditions at this time of the evening was normal and expected. No matter, their station was only a stop away.

Some people were sleeping, several were typing messages on their phones, others were reading comics.

All were tired.

Hayate knew she'd never seen so many cellphones all at once. She took particular interest in one girl using her phone as a mirror to adjust her makeup. This life was so superficial, so unlike their humble village. He wondered if she'd ever get acclimatized to such a life if chance presented itself.

The train jostled and he saw her tense, jerking forward against one of the men as her eyes went wide. "Ah…I…I'm so sorry." she whispered, cheeks crimson in embarrassment.

Hayate frowned as the man smiled off the bump. The way his sister's eyes had flickered in distress before dipping down, her reactive body motions...something was wrong. Another one of the sake drunk suits stood to her back, blank stare directed into the next carriage like any other commuter.

On the next jolt, Hayate's eyes caught the stray hand flashing up Kasumi's skirt from behind and again she jerked forward. The man in front caught her...with his palms on her breasts and a lecherous grin. Hayate felt the rage bare his teeth and narrow his eyes at all of this. But what infuriated him most was that they were touching his sister, the Eighteenth Leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan...and all she could do was stammer another apology?

He pushed his body between Kasumi and the perverts, sending one reeling back into his colleagues. The frowns and muttered curses from the men made him the offender, but he could care less. The imbeciles before him were Chikan: train gropers, perverted males who used crowded conditions to touch girls in sexual ways. These low-lives relied on their victims being too embarassed to draw attention to the violations. The two now had their hands gripped about the rail above and Hayate noted the rings on their fourth fingers.

Their glares were returned with a smoldering gaze and they averted their eyes, no doubt realizing that his silent threat was backed up by six foot of muscle under his long coat. It was fortunate for the two men that only seconds passed before the train pulled into Yurakucho Station. The Shinobi was straining to keep his shaking fists from slamming into their jaws.

Hayate felt his sister shivering before she tried pulling him towards the door but he continued to stare the men down. "Get off first." he whispered.

"Please don't do anything rash, Nii-san…please!" Kasumi begged before excusing herself on pushing past the other passengers and stepping off the train.

The men paled and shrank back, perhaps expecting him to lash out. He did...but with words rather than fists.

"Heh." Hayate sneered, "You're both married. Perhaps you should try to keep those hands and penises to your own wives, though they deserve better than disgusting scum like you. Give them my deepest sympathies, you **perverts**." That last word was delivered with all the loathing that had risen up inside him. The hidden blade in his free hand did its work without sound as he shoved past with luggage, stepping out just before the doors closed.

Kasumi's eyes were wide as she looked between him and the train, "Nii-san!…what did you do?" the people in their carriage were chuckling at some form of spectacle as it pulled away.

He watched the tail end of the train, grimace still etched on his face, "What you couldn't. I made sure they'd be humiliated for touching you inappropriately." The blade had un-seamed the men's trousers in two quick swipes: They'd be traveling home in their underwear.

"Nii-san…that was cruel! I beg of you, please don't take revenge on others for me anymore!" her hands were clasped together close to her chest as she pleaded in that desperate tone…that tone that so often touched that spot within him. This time, it sparked off the mixed fuel of tension and fury filling within him since the train ride.

He exploded, hands flicking through the air, "Cruel? I left them alive, Kasumi! That was **mercy!** Don't you understand what they were doing to you? Those degenerates were feeding their lusts by…touching your body and…" he hissed through his teeth in disgust, "…you just **LET** them!" he jabbed in the direction where the train had travelled.

Her lips were parted, her eyes flittering about to avoid his own, voice weakened, "I…I thought it was an accident...I didn't know…I didn't want..." she stammered.

Hayate didn't know if it was an act or his own gaze that was driving hers into the ground, but he had to get the point across. "Accident? How can you be **so naive**? And how can you just expect me to stand there and let those perverts get away with what they did to you?" Images of her helpless body surrounded by tubes had flooded back. That same anger…from a different time.

He coaxed a deep breath into his lungs, forcing out a hard sigh that took some of the tension with it, voice softened, "Kasumi. You've always known that I can't protect you forever. This world is different in every possible way. In ours, you are a woman, a Kunoichi, armed with all the knowledge to survive in the wilderness indefinitely. In this one you are merely a child, at the mercy of those…bastards." he shook his head and took another deep breath, "You **must** learn to protect yourself."

She'd come silent with her head still lowered. No tears, sobs or whimpers like one might have expected of most girls. His sister had vanished, driven away by his insensitivity. Only a shell with an emotional shield more impenetrable than any armor remained. This one look which he dreaded ever seeing from Kasumi made him hate himself, told him he'd gone too far.

"I will not displease you again, Onii-sama. It will be as you say." Her response was formal, devoid of feeling. Kasumi could be as cold and direct as their half-sister Ayane when she wanted to be, but almost never to anyone let alone him.

He shook his head, "Kasumi, when I said 'child' I didn't mean…."

"We should go." his sister whispered, tone deeper than usual. She took a step away and awaited his lead, head still bowed.

The passive-aggressive guilt trip was already working as Hayate felt that intangible void expanding between them.

He'd lost her.

* * *

The Yurakucho JR and Hibiya Subway stations were joined by a bright, advertisement lit underpass. Hayate chose to brave the crowds of business executives over walking through the wind and cold above. The usual tissue dispensing girls were out in force, leaving no exit unguarded as they offered the packets to everyone that passed. 

He could feel hear Kasumi trailing just behind, following as though she'd been assigned as escort. Yet it felt as though she was a hundred yards away. Talking was no good now. There wasn't much chance of recovering the evening and this frustrated him.

They left Hibiya Station via the thirteenth exit and were presented with the majestic neon-fantasy nightscape of the Ginza district. Hibiya park sprawled open behind them and he noted Kasumi's gaze lingering just a moment at the fountain in the center.

Across the road, the grand castle block of the Imperial Hotel loomed almost twenty stories skyward. Its tower sibling behind stretched beyond thirty. With over a hundred years of tradition steeped in history, this was one of Tokyo's oldest hotels, matched only in age by its splendor. They stepped through the square arch of seamless granite blocks to the spacious lobby within.

Earlier visits had brought Hayate past the front entrance but nothing prepared him for the three foot square, double story columns, the red wool carpet sweeping wall to wall and the magnificence of the chandelier suspended in the center. Exotic plants filled the balconies overhanging the upper level. This one hall redefined elegance in every aspect of the word.

Looking back told him his younger sibling didn't share his feelings. Kasumi neither spoke nor lifted her eyes to take any of it in.

The Concierge with gold-trimmed black suit and perfect tie was tagged Terasaki. The sheen of his bald, egg-shaped head almost matched that of the polished counter. Hayate didn't doubt that the smug look on the man's face had been chiseled in over years behind the desk.

The Shinobi returned the man's bow and greeting with a nod before sliding the reservation card across. He watched as Terasaki's squinting eyes flitted across to Kasumi before returning to his screen.

Hayate stole a side glance at her. Her head was still bowed, heavy-lidded eyes just visible from under her reddish-brown fringe. She stood with white coat buttoned, feet close together, pocket book clutched tight in front between her pale fingers. The overall picture tore him inside, an image of a depressed, young girl who didn't want to be here. One who was being forced into something she didn't want to do.

…_in fact…_

"Sir, I'm afraid it is our company policy to ask." said the concierge, eagle eyes confronting him. "Is the young lady of age?"

_...oh hell...not this..._

"Of age?" Hayate already knew what the question meant, but his state of mind had been so affected by the train incident that he'd been caught off guard.

"Yes sir, the Imperial Hotel does not condone compensated dating. Unless the lady can prove that she is over eighteen years of age, we cannot accept the reservation." The man was polite, adamant and the smug look that was amusing before had now become annoying.

The events up till now had been more than enough to put Hayate on edge. "Compensated...? Just what are you insinuating here?" he growled with a frown though he knew quite well 'what'. Enjo Kosai or compensated dating was a practice whereby high school girls were paid by older men for accompaniment on dates and even sexual services at times. But despite Kasumi not having identification, his sister and he were respectable people!

His defensive tone had only seemed to affirm Terasaki's standpoint though. "Sir, we've had several incidents of guests bringing underage..."

Hayate decided he didn't need this and just managed to bite back a curse, "Look, if what you're thinking..."

"I'm Seventeen." came his sister's soft voice. He'd been so caught up in his emotions that he hadn't even noticed her stepping up beside him.

Her statement had blanked his mind and widened the other man's eyes for a moment. But the Concierge recovered as a stern frown crossed his brow. "I see. In light of this, I'm afraid that we cannot accept you as guests. As the young lady came forward herself, I will not notify the authorities but I must ask that you leave immediately."

"Is this a problem, Nii-san?" Kasumi asked as she met his eyes, the squeeze at his hand a signal he knew well from childhood.

Hayate crossed the fingers of his remaining hand under his coat and played along, "Well, I guess..." he shrugged, shaking his head in defeat.

"We have to make it to the hospital quickly ne? They said mother was already in her final stages. Let's just go." she whispered, voice wavering.

"Are...are you both…siblings?" asked Terasaki, surprise stuttering his voice.

"Yes." they both said in unison. Hayate almost grinned at the perfect timing, but managed to turn it into a pained look and sighed as he pulled Kasumi into an embrace. The false sob she uttered was so genuine he felt the anguish himself.

The Concierge could only present the top of his balding head in a shamed bow and apologize in staggered speech. "Ahh…uhm…please accept our deepest apologies, Sir, Madam. We…we've had complaints from concerned parents that their daughters were um... seen here with strangers. I'm sure you understand our ah…checks…for the sake of the young women of course."

"That's alright." Said Kasumi with just the right touch of lament, "I'm sorry I looked so upset in your beautiful hotel. Our mother's remaining kidney failed some time ago…Dialysis can't sustain her any longer. Father called us earlier and we rushed over from Kyoto. She is due to pass any moment." Hayate added a morbid nod despite his curiosity. Where **was** she getting this from?

He watched embarrassment continue to rip into the man. Frantic fingers were making him struggle with processing their reservation. "Uhm…ah…yes, I had a distant cousin who received a transplant last year."

"Nii-san and I both offered our kidneys but we weren't the right blood type. Otherwise, perhaps…" his sister broke off in another sob and slid into his arms, drawing yet another guilt point as Terasaki blinked and licked his lips.

"Ahh…I'm so sorry..." the man whispered before sucking in a breath through paste whitened teeth, no doubt at a loss for words.

Hayate took the opportunity to finish this, "Uh…would you mind if we left our luggage here…we really must be leaving for the…hospital." He said in a low voice. His fingers stroked through Kasumi's soft mane before he kissed her forehead and murmured to her.

"Of course, Sir. We'll have your luggage brought up to your room right away…and ah...compliments of the hotel we've upgraded you to one of our deluxe suites for our grave mistake." Another nod from that shiny egg top.

"Oh there's no need..." Kasumi started.

"Please. We insist." That smug look had returned to Terasaki's face as he snapped his fingers at the tall, lean doorman, "Fujita! Get these guests a taxi to wherever they need to go! We'll be picking up the charge!"

Best for him to think that he'd redeemed himself, thought Hayate.

"Thank you so much, Terasaki-san." said his sister in that sweet voice that even he himself was vulnerable to at times. "Nii-san, shall we?"

They stepped out to the black taxi and nodded to Fujita before he closed the car door behind them. "The Takarazuka Theater please." Hayate said as he slid in beside his sister.

"Takara…that's just across the road!" the old driver turned about as he adjusted his glasses and squinted at them.

"I know. Drop us off and head to the nearest hospital after. Charge it like the doorman said." Hayate said with a nod of his head.

"Ok, makes no difference to me." the driver shrugged before easing on to the road.

He turned to Kasumi, "How the hell did you make up a story like that on the spot? Even I almost believed you!" he shook his head with a grin.

She said nothing, just smiled and pressed a packet of advertising tissue into his hand as she stared out the window.

…_Become an Organ Donor today…_

The folded leaflet within explained everything she'd told Terasaki.

Hayate chuckled.

Perhaps she'd be alright in this life after all.

* * *


	3. Rouzoku

-------------------------------------------

**A Night on the Town **

By Kochan

Chapter III - Rouzoku 

-------------------------------------------

_ "Kotori, Ochitta" (Little bird, fallen)_

_"Mugen Sora Tonde" (Fly through the endless sky)_

_"Mata umareru" (Born again) _

Hayate shut his eyes, fingers folding the note in half. With a deep breath he stowed it in his coat pocket.

He drummed his fingers over the bathroom door lock, flicking the latch open only after a moment.

There she was at the end of the corridor, feet together, pocketbook clasped at her lap; Classic elegant beauty. It was so similar to the doomed look in the hotel before, but a genuine smile changed everything.

His hand had tightened into a fist around the note before he realized it.

_...later then..._

* * *

The sea of women crept forward like the tide as they waded with it. Of the four men in the eight hundred strong audience, Hayate was the only one fully awake with a smile on his face; he'd enjoyed it, because she'd had enjoyed it.

"Ne, Nii-san? I really loved the costumes, especially those of the women playing men."

"Hmm, I'd always wondered about the woman's answer to All-Male Kabuki Theatre." he scratched at his chin. "Now, I've seen it all."

"Ahh...Nii-San liked the part where the actresses kissed, ne?" the squeeze at his arm was teasing, light.

He smirked, "I kept in control, thank you. Do you know what it's like to imagine your chair moving back, only to find that the whole audience actually leaned forward?"

The pout was irresistible, "Nii-san is still imagining things."

"Oh, you only say that because you were you leaned forward as well." he chuckled.

"Hmph....t-that's not true..."

Kasumi turned, the perfect opportunity for him to whisper in her ear. "Maybe there's more to my little sister's desires than...oof..." her elbow caught him in the sternum.

"Nii-san!" she started, then offered a quick bow to the old lady frowning back at them, "Ah, so sorry Ma'am."

Again the soft flush and he traded a wink for the flash of a raspberry tongue.

They descended the stairs, Hayate dwarfing everyone in the crowd as the weighted stares and hushed comments poured on.

"God, she's lucky..."

"Where'd she find 'that'?"

"And somehow dragged him here of all places! I mean...he doesn't even look bored!"

"My boyfriend would rather die than come here!"

Hayate forced a straight face, giving the two gushing girls below a nod, punctuating it with a slight curl of his lips.

"Kyaaaa! He's seen us!"

"Oh my god! He was smiling at you!"

"Ehhh!? No way, it was you!"

They squealed in unison and he rolled his eyes on turning away.

"Are they Nii-san's type?" the dulcet voice snapped his gaze back. Her eyes were warm, that gentle smile ever present; So innocent, yet staking him with a strange buildup of heat under his collar.

" Nii-san...doesn't have a type." he managed.

"Eh..." Her eyes fluttered as she looked up, "Nii-san is not interested in girls," she giggled, "...or even bo..."

"Oh, you're full of these jokes tonight aren't you?" He grinned, then punctuated it with a frown, "And Ryu-Chan hates you calling him a boy, you know that."

"Yada! Nii-san!" she screwed up her face, "But ne, I'd understand if you preferred..."

He squeezed an arm around her waist, stopping her mid sentence, "Nii-san doesn't need any 'types', he's always been content with what he has."

She didn't respond, her gaze falling to the side before a slight smile crossed her lips.

The winter night greeted them with its coat piercing chill, though it was the stares from several hundred women outside that made him feel naked. A short walk brought them across the road and he felt her slow on nearing the hotel entrance. "Hungry?" he smiled down at her.

"Mm...a little."

"There's a very nice restaurant inside..." He paused as she leaned over and shook her head twice, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Um...I saw something nice before ne."

"Well, lead the way, Milady." Hayate grinned, followed the tug at his arm back towards the station.

* * *

"Are you sure this will do?"

"Mm! Closest thing to home isn't it?" Kasumi leaned across for a soft piece of bean-curd, gently suckling it past her lips as they left the stand. He laughed as she fanned at her mouth with a series of soft whimpers.

"Silly...always test the depth of the lake before diving in no?" he chided before taking a small bite from the same skewer.

They neared a park bench by the street and she eyed the tall. yellow flowered shrubs behind. "Ahh...Winter-sweet. So pretty."

Hayate reached up, plucking a frost covered flower for her. "They blossom at the start of Winter..." he said.

"...and persevere to the very end." she bowed once to the shrub in respect, "Thank you, Nii-San."

He watched her, feeling the most calm he could recall for months. No other girl had so much bearing over his emotions, but then, she was his sister...perhaps that was just it.

"You know, I was going to give you the best this city had to offer, and you threw it away for some grilled tofu and octopus balls?" He said with a grin.

"Mmm!" She licked her lips and nodded, "Nii-san has poor taste ne?"

"True...They tell me I'm the only person who actually thinks the rubbish sushi you make to be the best in the world." She blinked, then shared in his laugh after his wink.

"You're too easy to please, you know." he offered her a morsel of octopus which disappeared with a flick of that tongue.

"Uhnn..." she shook her head. "That only applies to Nii-san." she whispered after swallowing.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to let someone else into that little space of yours, Kasumi."

Her reply came as another squeeze about his arm. "Ne? Let's go somewhere."

He thought a moment, then matched the gaze in her eyes with a smile as they started off.

She fell into step with him, twirling the flower between her fingers, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can feel at home."

* * *

"Ehhh...Nii-san. It's beautiful."

The glittering candle of gold and red from afar was now a glowing mass of pylons stretching a thousand feet into the sky. VTOL transports fluttered about like moths drawn to its flashing beacon tip.

Her eyes sparkled as she took a deep breath, then closed them. "Lone tree in a thick forest."

Hayate blinked, sucking in a little of his breath after a moment. "...um...One flame flickering...flickering in a room of candles..." they matched gazes, then laughs.

"Ahh...Nii-san is out of practice, ne?"

"Oi, oi, just finish the poem." he smirked.

"Mm...one night...in a city of infinite memories."

"Eh? That's not a proper ending."

She nodded her head sideways, "Maybe...I don't want this poem to end."

Hayate stayed silent, managing a slight smile.

Her eyes flickered to the darkened ticket booth, "We can't go in?"

"Not tonight." he breathed, studying the intricate weave of pylons above. A smirk crossed his lips.

Kasumi watched him with a sly smile, "Ah...Nii-San either has an idea, or is thinking something weird."

He grinned, scratching his chin, "Both actually." He eased in to whisper, "I'm going to race you to the top."

"Eh?" She stared at the tower again, "Top...of that?"

"You're not scared surely?"

"No, but...is it allowed?" her gaze darted about the nearby buildings.

He shook his head, eyes narrowed.

"Then...ahm...we really shouldn't ...ah!?" she gasped as a swipe of his hand snatched the flower from her fingers.

A back-flip onto the nearby pylon block and the Shinobi of the Wind launched upwards to the first of countless cross railings forming the tower.

"Nii-san! We're not supposed to!"

He steadied his coat in the breeze with one hand, twirling the flower with the other from twenty feet up.

_'Come then.'_ he mouthed in silence.

Her gaze flickered about before she met his eyes again; her brow now furrowed. Like a lynx, she sprinted up the concrete block and in less than three seconds was streaking towards him.

_'That's my girl.'_ Another jump brought him to the next level and he crouched on hearing her plea from below.

"Ne? Give it back? Please?"

"Take it back." he tilted his head. "First one to the top with the flower, gets choice of bedding!" he launched himself onto another cross pylon above, sweeping the fold of his coat aside as he scanned below.

Movement at the corner of his eye jerked his hand back by instinct just in time as a blur of grey swiped at the flower.

_...too close..._

He shifted stance on parrying another two attempted snatches before facing her, flower presented in his outstretched palm to tease as a smirk curled his lips. She mirrored him, delicate feet balancing those stiletto boots on the narrow pylon.

The frown was gone. But the intensity in her eyes; that subtle reminder that she would, somehow, have her way.

_'...beautiful...'_

Hayate blew at the flower in his fingers," "So fragile. Snatching it from my grasp could tear it apart."

Her doe eyes returned...but for just a moment. The hem of her coat whirled out like a Geisha's swirling fan as she leaped in with a twirl, forcing him to back up a step and whisk the flower behind. Then she'd disappeared again, but for the telltale grey streak flashing under his legs. Hayate cupped his grip over the flower just as the familiar touch of her soft fingers brushed over his own.

He sprang through the next few levels, the rectangular mass of the first observation deck looming overhead. Hundreds of feet below, cars were beetles, the people ants while they themselves floated up through the tower like a pair of spring butterflies.

On reaching the glass deck, he stowed the flower in his coat pocket and leapt across to latch upon the support columns above.

Her perfume caused him to pause and he swept his eyes over the other columns.

_...she's close...again..._

"O-niiii-chan?" the whisper caressed his ear.

_...uh oh..._

He barely managed a blink before her graceful, lithe form swept around his body. Her loosened, fragrant ponytail tickled his face, then like the morning mist swirling through a mountain pass, she was gone, leaving nothing but her scent. He didn't have to check; the flower was no more.

His sister could be impossible to catch, but there was still half the tower above, narrowing with every foot. He swung himself up from under the deck, hopped up its side and scaled the mesh frame.

The gray silhouette above was almost a eighty feet up as it disappeared over the second observation deck.

His palms stung, muscles burned as he grunted and doubled his efforts. The last portion of mesh was used as a springboard to catapult himself to the deck edge. A final lunge brought him up and over the twenty foot high ring of glass and steel.

"Ah...Nii-San won't be popular with girls if he keeps them waiting like this...ne?" she peeked at him, sheltered from the wind behind the antenna tower base.

"And sorry to keep you, dear sister, but come now, let the sweet blossom ride the wind to the skies above." he said on approach, hand outstretched with the smile he knew had melted many an icy resolve.

Those long legs skipped past each metal column in a teasing dance as she kept her distance, eyes never turning from him for more than a second, she shook her head once, a hand steadying her ponytail as it streamed in the wind. "Mmm...I think I would like the bed all to myself, Nii-san."

"So lonely at the top, sister." he swept his hand out over the cityscape, "Let our eyes caress the glowing embers of this city together hmm?"

Again she shook her head, turning towards the city for just a moment. "Well, I think..."

A whip of his body vanished the chilled, winter night. He burst back into it, breathless, frozen in a swirling cloud of pink petals where she'd stood. Twenty feet up, he found her scaling the antenna tower, wind billowing her coat and...

_...oh my...she didn't plan for that..._

He froze again, then tore his gaze away as his feet echoed hers on the rungs.

Their eyes met with the next gust of wind and she snatched her skirt down. "No! Don't look!"

"Oh, you want me to climb with eyes closed?" he yelled with a hand shielding his eyes.

"Just stay away? It's um...safer."

_...riiight..._

He threw a glance up to gauge his distance, only to have a cry of 'No! Pervert!' swat it aside.

He rolled his eyes. It didn't matter, he had what he needed. The trick now was to focus on the proper of two images burned into his mind. He waited till she launched out towards the last ledge separating them from their common goal...and did likewise, bursting out of the night, then in again.

This shift was seamless, feeling like he'd glided across twenty meters in an instant. She never reached the ledge, uttering a cry of shock as he plucked her from the sky and snatched a support rail mid way.

There they hung, a thousand feet above the ground. Hayate enjoyed that gentle squirm in his grasp with a grin, "Don't worry, Nii-san has you." he chuckled, a squeeze about her waist drawing a sweet whimper of defeat.

He eased her frame against his and flipped his palm up, "Now...Please." he whispered into her fragrant hair.

"It's not fair..." she began, but complied after a moment's hesitation; Defiance had no place when he held all the cards. The flower stalk came to rest in his fingers and he brought it up to tease her cheek. She turned without a smile, then pushed his hand away as he persisted; that was when he felt her slip through the coat.

"Kasumi!" His hand flung down, flashing open in reflex. Their fingers just brushed and then she was gone, the void in his stomach expanding as she fell into the darkness.

Hayate blinked, then shook his head, grinning as her coat floated down into the night with the fresh swirl of pink petals.

Once up over the side, he found the little vixen perched atop the large red ball crowning the tower summit. That innocent smile was ever present as she waved back with the yellow flower.

"Angel my foot..." he smirked on ascending the antenna.

"Room for one more?" he called out, patting his shoulder on reaching the final rung.

"Uhn." she nodded, "Always room for Nii-San ne?"' she curled her ponytail about her scarf.

Once again, they launched into the air; Him taking her place on the ball as she completed a half-flip back to settle at his shoulders in a handstand.

Their noses almost brushed as he caught her smile. Her sylphlike body stretched out towards the heavens, reminding him of a mermaid descending through the night with open arms.

"...and go!" he whispered, his sister flipping herself to settle into his arms before he sat cross-legged.

She tickled his cheek with the flower. "Kasumi-Chan gets the bed...ne?"

"You know, if you'd wanted it that much, despite the fact that we had a bed each..." he wrapped his coat about her. "...not to mention having to sacrifice your coat."

"Um..." She bit her bottom lip.

"But, victory is worth any cost, I always told you that." he said.

"Mm, and I always disagreed with Nii-San ne?" She nodded with a smile, her body relaxing once more.

"You and I need to have a talk about that again, but for now...ehh...honorable guests of the Mugen Tenshin, seagulls and night flies, I humbly present to you, the capital of Tokyo." he waved a slow hand over the glittering landscape.

Her laugh was light, soft, the most genuine since their arrival.

"Here, we have Roppongi." he pointed to a mass of lights and buildings clustered around a tall cylindrical tower. "With the highest proportion of Tokyo's clubs and bars, the highest concentration of drunken ex-patriots and..." he paused as she uttered a quiet 'ew'.

"Not quite your style?"

"Mm, Nii-san knows I don't drink."

"Not yet...well, at least not intentionally." he grinned.

"But, it looked just like hot water..." she began, then pouted, directing his hand to a another cluster of lights in the distance. "Ne...Next stop..."

"Mmm...Ginza: Designer brand shopping, the old silver mint and the emperor's abode: where sits the current figurehead of state about his lovely garden and palace."

"Ahh...May he live for a thousand years...and another thousand after..." she whispered with a gentle nod before shifting his hand westwards.

"Let's see, Shi...buya: Youth central, Hachiko's hideout and probably the only place in the world where the subway actually runs above the surface train station." He scratched behind his ear, "Ehh, Nii-Chan has yet to figure this mystery out, please stay tuned..."

That laugh again, and she tilted her head up at him, "Ne...who is Hachiko?"

"Well." he paused,brow furrowed a moment, "Hachiko...was a dog that lived about 80 years ago. Every day, he saw his master off to work, and would always be at Shibuya station at the day's end to greet him without fail.

"Awww, I want a little dog like that." she whispered.

"'But, one day, the master died at work. Still Hachiko waited, and even if led far away, he always came back to the station, waiting for the master who would never return."

She'd stiffened and he tightened his hold just a touch, "They built a statue of him where he'd always waited. It's a popular meeting point for people now."

A moment passed and she finally let out a deep sigh.

"Hachiko is a story of infinite loyalty and piety, Kasumi. It should brighten the hearts of those who hear it."

Her reply was a slow nod, but she followed it with a bright 'mmm'.

They watched the night deepen through skyscraper office lights flickering off one by one over the next few moments. Dirigibles had already grown fewer as the night air curfew drew close.

"Nii-san?"

"Mmm?" He didn't shift, head upon her shoulder.

"Earlier, when I fell."

"You didn't fall, you jumped."

"Um, but you reached out for me..."

"Of course. I wasn't going to let you go that easily." he squeezed her side.

"But I mean...it was like...um..." she sat up, turning to find his eyes.

"Kasumi. We both relied on our instincts. Yours won you the prize. That's all." he smiled, "We should go too, someone must have seen us from those transports by now."

There were words struggling for release from behind her strained gaze, but she breathed deep and returned that familiar nod. "I...I guess so."

A quick peek down and she nodded again. He stood with her and they both tensed from the cold.

"Nii-san?"

"What now?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"My sushi...is it really that bad?"

He chuckled and stroked a hand over her lower back, "Go. I'll be down in a moment." She smiled, then nodded with a soft 'Hai!' and back flipped off to descend.

Hayate hissed at the empty chill that replaced her warmth. He frowned on looking out over the city once more. It was rare that anything ever went to plan, and tonight was no exception. But he hadn't been prepared for this emptiness gnawing at his insides like a famished rat, getting hungrier as time grew short.

He breathed out hard, then followed her in free-fall to the ground below.

* * *


End file.
